A Promessa
by dianahawk
Summary: Alguém morre. Alguém chora. Alguém promete.


**A Promessa**

**A.N.: Esta é a versão portuguesa de "The promise". Limitei-me a traduzir (há coisas intraduzíveis), os eventos são os mesmos. Espero que gostem :)**

Honestamente. Quem, na posse total das suas capacidades mentais, teria um sofá cor de rosa? Um estúpido e enorme sofá cor de rosa.. Oh, espera. Claro. Helena. Estúpido, estúpido sofá. Ela só o comprou para eu revirar os olhos. Juro.

_"Então... Odeias?" Ela salta de costas para aquela coisa horrível e sorri abertamente com cara de gozo. NÃO VOS DISSE?_

_ "Oh não, adoro-o. Não me culpes se ficar mais colorido." Digamos que o sofá se tornou dependente de cafeína._

Estúpido sofá. Aposto que um dálmata doente foi esfolado vivo. Estúpida Helena por o comprar. Estúpida Helena por morrer. Estúpida garrafa de tequila.

* * *

Shayera ainda vestia o seu fato amarelo quando bateu à porta do apartamento de Helena Bertinelli, uma garrafa de vodka na sua mão esquerda.

"A HELENA ESTÁ MORTA! VAI EMBORA MONSTRO!" Uma muito bêbeda Dinah Lance gritou.

"Dinah, é a Shay. Abre a porta." A tanagariana estava a fazer o seu melhor para não ser ela mesma naquele momento. Ela queria mesmo libertar o seu sarcasmo. _Não é o momento certo Shayera._

"SHAY! SHAYERAAAA, ESTOU A IIIIIIIR!" Ouviu-se vidro a partir-se. "NÃO TE PREOCUPES! ESTAVA VAZIA!"

Alguns tropeções depois a porta abriu-se. Shayera olhou para a sua amiga destroçada. Os seus olhos uma sombra dos brilhantes azuis, vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, o seu cabelo loiro estava numa inexplicável confusão e as suas roupas sujas com sangue seco. _Sangue da Helena, pensou_ _Shayera._ A ruiva não teve tempo de reagir. A loira tirou-lhe a garrafa da mão e tropeçou de volta para o sofá.

"SABES SHAYERA... VEM CÁ!" Dinah era realmente surda quando bebia demais. Ela bateu com a mão no sofá, indicando a Shayera que se sentasse. Shayera estava a evitar que a sua boca se abrisse. Ela não sabia o que dizer, ela só sabia que o que quer que saísse da sua boca não ia ajudar Dinah. Portanto ela fez o que a amiga lhe indicara. Dinah começou imediatamente a chorar nos seus braços, libertando-se apenas do abraço para beber da garrafa. Depois do que pareceram horas, Dinah olhou de forma profunda para aqueles olhos verdes e Shayera sentiu a sua alma nua.

"Shayera, promete-me. Tens de prometer. " Dinah estava a ser ameaçadora.

"Prometo o quê Di?" A voz dela não passava de um sussurro.

"Diz à Diana que ela é a tua melhor amiga. Não a deixes morrer. Promete." Lágrimas caiam mas a sua voz era firme.

"Eu..." Shayera soava insegura.

"PROMETE!"

"Eu prometo. "

Dinah sorriu e dirigiu-se para o chuveiro deixando Shayera com a sua promessa.

* * *

O funeral foi simples. Bem, tão simples quanto a religião católica permite. Shayera recusou-se a usar roupas pretas. Não lhe parecia correcto. Calças de ganga branca, top azul e casaco de ganga. Fora Helena que lho dera.

_ "Vês, com esse casaco ninguém vai reparar nas tuas asas. Podemos sair hoje à noite!" Helena estava com aquele sorriso diabólico._

_ "Oh claro. Ninguém vai reparar nas minhas asas por causa do casaco!" Shay fingiu alegria e fascinação, olhos esbugalhados e boca exageradamente aberta. "E estou apaixonada pela Vixen." Shayera voltou a franzir as sobrancelhas. _

_ "Estás mesmo? Deus mulher, podias ter-me dito que jogavas nessa equipa! Tenho alguma hipótese? Não te preocupes, a Dinah partilha." Um sorriso zombador nunca deixou os lábios de Huntress._

_ "Sabes, um dia eu vou começar a acreditar que vocês são um casal. "_

_ "Nós somos! Mas... ", ela suspirou dramaticamente e levou as mãos ao ar em sinal de derrota, "...ela gosta de brincar com setas. O amor é cego... O amor é cego..."_

_ "Eu vou fingir que nunca ouvi isso." Helena continuou a sofrer dramaticamente. "Enfim, não percebi a lógica do casaco."_

_ "Ah, se usares apenas o casaco posso assegurar-te que as tuas asas são a última coisa em que as pessoas vão reparar."_

Shayera também se recusou a olhar Diana nos olhos. A Amazona não se cansou de procurar pelos olhos cor de esmeralda. Na igreja, no caminho para o cemitério, a guerreira alada sentiu sempre os olhos azuis, que ela se recusava a reconhecer, criarem buracos nas suas costas. Ela ignorou-os. Teimosia_? Não, orgulho. Não é a mesma coisa? Shayera não olhes para ela! _

Um cemitério não é sempre um local mórbido e assustador. Dinah sabe bastante bem que Helena era mais feliz no cemitério que no mundo fora dele. O grupo de super-heróis aproximava-se lentamente das campas dos Bertinelli.Não havia muitos membros da Liga a marcar presença, mas eram mais que suficientes. Apenas aqueles com identidades secretas usavam os seus fatos. Dinah sentiu Ollie apertar-lhe a mão. Ela olhou para os seus olhos.

"Temos de ir para o outro lado pretty bird." A sua voz era segura e querida, um não muito bem disfarçado amo-te. Dinah apertou a mão de volta mas não falou. Era o funeral da Huntress, não o de Helena.

"A Canary fica aqui?"

Flash não tinha a certeza do que fazer. A heroína loira estava de joelhos, olhos fechados e mãos juntas, apontadas para o céu. ela estava silenciosamente a rezar. Uma crise em Star City fizera Olliver sair mais cedo. Já era tarde, o cemitério tinha mais morte que vida. Os últimos raios de sol estavam a ser sugados pelos altos e escuros edifícios de Gotham. Shayera conseguia ainda sentir os olhos azuis.

"Eu espero por ela, tu e a Diana podem ir agora. Vão." Shayera foi fria no seu discurso. Os olhos de Diana choravam, mas raiva podia ser vista neles. A raiva estava prestes a chegar à sua voz quando a artista marcial falou.

"Tu prometeste Shayera." Não era uma acusação, não era uma afirmação, apenas um apelo. Dinah não se mexeu. "Podem ir todos. Eu nunca fui boa com orações. Eu quero falar com ela. Vão. Todos."

"Ficas bem?"

"Não Wally, mas fico em casa."

**Mais tarde, Watchtower **

"Diana, podes acompanhar-me?"

Sim, ela tinha a perfeita noção que tinha falado como uma completa cabra. Wally olhou, de boca aberta. Shay revirou os olhos e reformulou.

"Quero dizer, a princesa perfeita pode dispensar o seu precioso tempo para me acompanhar?" Ela estava a tentar. Palavra. mas era demasiado difícil deixar cair as defesas.

"Talvez queiras reformular outra vez Shayera. Não tenho a certeza de te ter ouvido. Embora o meu gancho esquerdo pense que te ouviu muito bem." A voz de Diana estava carregada de veneno. O seu punho estava pronto.

"Wow wow, calma meninas, vocês podem ser civilizadas uma com a outra. Vocês podem falar como duas.."

"CALA-TE WALLY!"

Ambas gritaram ao mesmo tempo, facto que apenas serviu para as enfuriar mais. O velocista deu alguns passos atrás. Elas dirigiram a sua raiva para ele.

"Okay.. Pois... Eu vou estar algures longe de vocês as duas... Por uns tempos... Por favor não destruam a Watchtower... Ou uma à outra... Amo-vos...huh, adeus!"

Ele desapareceu num segundo, mesmo antes das duas mulheres avançarem para o fazerem calar com métodos muito pouco femininos. Elas olharam uma para a outra intensivamente. Ambas de punhos fechados e com os dentes a ranger. Dois segundos depois Diana abanou a cabeça e virou as costas à ruiva. Elas caminharam em direcções opostas. Dois tristes pares de olhos. Shayera culpava Diana por não conseguir cumprir a sua promessa.

Diana andou o mais rápido que pode sem levantar suspeitas até ao seu quarto. Uma vez segura atrás de portas, ela deixou as lágrimas caírem. _Porque é que estou a chorar? Obviamente ISTO nunca vai mudar. Ela está certa. Óleo e vinagre. Nós não nos misturámos. Agora nem sequer vamos juntas. Alguma vez fomos? Mas e se ela morre?_

Essa era a pergunta que não abandona a mente de Diana desde que Batman lhe dissera do destino de Helena.

_ Ela estava a fazer __monitor duty__ quando a voz de Bruce invadiu os seus pensamentos. Shayera e Dinah estavam a ajudar Huntress numa missão simples, sendo o principal objectivo trazê-la de volta à Liga. "A missão da Shayera correu mal. A Huntress morreu. Mandragora. Preciso que fales com a imprensa. Traz o Kent." E a linha estava silenciosa outra vez. A voz dele soou magoada. Ela reconheceu dor. Ninguém mais reconheceria. Helena estava morta mas o único pensamento de Diana era, Graças aos Deuses que não foi a Shayera._

Ela chorou silenciosamente na sua cama, odiando cada lágrima, cada gota da sua fraqueza. Antes de adormecer foi ouvido a sair da sua boca. "Hera, protege-a."

** Uma semana depois**

"Shayera Hol?"

"Quem está a falar?"

A voz soava tão longínqua que ela sabia que só poderia estar na sua cabeça. Shayera estava sozinha no ginásio. Estava a treinar havia horas_. Devo estar mesmo cansada, estou a ouvir coisas._ Ela abanou os ombros e voltou ao levantamento de pesos.

"Shayera, sim. Sim, é contigo que eu quero falar." Desta vez ela reconheceu a voz.

"Mari? " Vixen estava mesmo à frente dela. _Como é que eu não a vi antes?_

"Eu só queria dar-te isto." A modelo deu um papel a Shayera, que o recebeu nas suas mãos. Depois leu-o.

"Pensei que deverias saber." Vixen ria-se. Shayera chorava. Mari estava grávida.

"Vou chamar-lhe Rex. Gostas? O John ama. AH! A Diana é a madrinha! Não estás feliz Shayera?" Mari continuou a rir-se e a sorrir e Shayera não conseguia parar de chorar. De repente as gargalhadas de Mari tornaram-se na voz de Eminem. "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid.."

Shayera saltou da cama e atendeu o telefone.

"Shayera?" Dinah soava preocupada. "Estou a ligar-te há horas! O sonho era assim tão bom?"

"..." Shayera estava a fazer o seu melhor para chorar silenciosamente.

"Shay? Shay responde-me."

"De que é que precisas?" Miraculosamente a sua voz soou cansada.

"Tu fizeste uma promessa."

"Eu sei."

"Então porque é que estás a ser uma completa... "

"A culpa é dela. Estou farta da princesa arrogante."

"Tu. Pro. Me. Tes. Te.:" Cada sílaba foi dita com raiva contida.

"Olha, eu estou a tentar. Mas... Tu sabes que eu não sou de sentimentos. Cada vez que cometo esse erro alguém acaba de coração partido."

"Diz-lhe, fogo. De todos as vezes que saíamos tu acabavas triste no canto. A Helena tinha de começar uma luta no bar para te distrair! Todas. As. Vezes.."

_ "A Shay já está em modo zombie?"_

_ "Sim Zee, é sempre assim. Vou falar com ela."_

_ "Boa sorte Dinah... Vais precisar..." Zatanna voltou à competição de shots com Helena._

_ Shayera estava sozinha na mesa do canto, brincando tristemente com uma garrafa vazia de cerveja. Nem sinal das suas asas graças à magia de Zatanna. Dinah sentou-se ao pé dela._

_ "Porque é que não a convidaste?"_

_ "Claro, a Diana ia dizer que não." Tristeza era o único sentimento presente naquela frase._

_ "Tu não sabes isso. Nunca lhe perguntaste." Dinah procurou a mão de Shayera mas a ruiva afastou-a._

_ "Desculpa, não estou no "modo tocar". Eu apenas sei está bem?" A loira sentiu-se inútil._

_ Um grande PUM foi ouvido perto da mesa. Helena estava ali, com um grande homem que tentava bater-lhe de volta._

_ "SHAY! Olha o que eu encontrei!" Dinah olhou para Helena com a uma cara desaprovadora. "Dinah eu juro que foi ele que começou! Não foi Shay?" Os lábios de Shayera arquearam num sorriso que só a fazia feliz a ela._

"Dinah, eu vou falar com ela hoje. Outra vez."

"Desta vez tenta não a insultar."

"Espera, a menina de ouro não aguenta algumas críticas construtivas?"

"Dizer que os seios dela te bloqueiam a vista não é uma crítica construtiva Shayera."

"Não fazia ideia..." E com um sorriso Shayera desligou.

**Ao almoço, nesse dia**

Shayera encontrou Diana sozinha numa mesa. Ela estava triste. Mais triste que o normal. É fantástico como a Wonder Women acabava sempre a comer sozinha. já não devia incomodá-la mas hoje ela não podia evitar sentir-se miserável. Ela sentia falta da sua mãe, sentia falta de Themyscira, ela sentia falta do seu lar. Bruce também não estava a ajudar. Porque é que ele não podia estar com ela? Era extremamente difícil para os seus inimigos magoarem-na. _Por favor, eu fui abençoada com poderes dos deuses. Eu não sou invencível mas também não sou uma pequena e frágil rapariga. Eu consigo defender-me sozinha. E depois, outra vez, Shayera. Ela é a única amiga que eu tenho. As minhas irmãs apenas me respeitavam. Elas não eram minhas amigas. Elas nunca falariam comigo como ela fala. Elas nunca fariam frente à minha mãe como ela fez. Por falar nisso, porque é que ela o fez? Se calhar ela... não Diana. Eu não percebo. Eu perdoei-a. Não foi assim tão difícil. Eu teria feito o mesmo por Themyscira. Eu não a odiava. Eu odiava-me por não a odiar. Por isso é que era tão fria com ela. Estava a tentar compreender-me. Eu nunca tinha sentido verdadeira amizade na minha vida. _No entanto, estes sentimentos só a enraiveceram mais.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz estranhamente envergonhada.

"Este lugar está ocupado?" Shayera sentia-se como se tivesse cinco anos. Raios Dinah.

"O que é que achas?" A voz de Diana manteve-se fiel aos seus furiosos pensamentos. Shayera respirou fundo.

"Estou mesmo a tentar Diana. Mesmo, mesmo a tentar. Eu prometi." A voz de Shayera estava controlada. Ela sentiu a mão de Zatanna no facto. Por agora ela aprecia. Depois veremos. Ela continuava a segurar no tabuleiro, à espera de permissão para se sentar.

"Podes sentar-te mas tens a certeza que queres?" Zatanna sabia que interferir estava errado. Mesmo assim, ela manteve também a língua de Diana controlada.

"Tenho." E com isto ela sentou-se e elas comeram silenciosamente. Zatanna removeu a sua magia. Ela pensou que era seguro.

"Lamento imenso o que aconteceu à Helena. Eu sei que vocês eram próximas." Diana tentou.

"Ela morreu a lutar. Estou orgulhosa dela." Shayera estava a manter as lágrimas dentro dela. Era a primeira vez que alguém se preocupava com a sua perda, alguém que não era Dinah.

"Ela era tua amiga. Deve ser bom ter amigos." A amazona estava a brincar com a comida, como uma criança faria.

"Tu tens amigos. Eu tenho pessoas que me odeiam. Um planeta cheio delas. Culpa minha. eu sei." Shayera estava a ficar zangada e defensiva.

"Tu fizeste o que pensavas estar correcto.." Shayera estava chocada. Diana estava a apoiá-la. Diana percebia.

"Fico feliz por pensares dessa maneira." Shayera sorriu um pouco.

"O que é que prometeste à Dinah?" Wonder estava curiosa. e com esperança.

"Eu.. Bem.. Não aqui.."

"Porquê?"

"Olha, a Dinah estava mesmo mal e fez-me prometer que eu te diria uma coisa. Mas essa coisa é mesmo muito importante para mim. E este não me parece o sítio indicado para te dizer." Foi a vez de Diana ficar chocada. "E não Diana, não estou apaixonada por ti."

"Nunca pensei isso."

"Aposto que o teu laço discorda."

"O meu laço não está envolvido nesta conversa."

"Sorte a tua." Ambas sorriam. E bateram o record de tempo de conversação. Zatanna estava certa.

**Dois dias depois, Mansão Wayne**

"Como é que isto é autorizado a existir? Este é o pior filme alguma vez feito. Atena não tem uma filha! Pára de rir Shayera!" Diana estava verdadeiramente escandalizada com o filme. Ela não esperava realidade claro, mas darem uma filha a uma deusa virgem?! Shayera não conseguia parar de rir.

"Pára! Não tem piada nenhuma!" Diana estava a falar a sério . O que só contribuiu para elevar o volume das gargalhadas de Shayera.

"Desculpa", gargalhada, "Mas tem!" E continuou às gargalhadas.

Diana olhou para os olhos de Shayera quando teve uma epifania. Ela levantou-se do seu sofá e sentou-se perto de Shayera.

"Tu escolheste 'Percy Jackson' de propósito." A sua voz mal se ouvia e Shayera lentamente aceitou o desafio e rapidamente uma almofada estava na cara de Diana.

"Tu és a minha melhor amiga. Eu só queria que te divertisses." Shayera nem reparou no que tinha dito. Até que Diana lhe respondeu.

"Também és a minha melhor amiga." A tanagariana sorriu abertamente. E depois começou a tempestade de almofadas.

À porta, a observar, estava Alfred. _Cumpriu a sua promessa Menina Hol. E eu vou fazer o Menino Bruce limpar esta confusão._

**FIM**


End file.
